


I'm Going to Break You

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Kinky Mirandy [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: They have to stay quiet, even if the building is empty at that time at night. Not a noise
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Kinky Mirandy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	I'm Going to Break You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, but you don't have to read all of it.  
English it's not my first lanaguage, so please let me know if there's anything wrongÇ  
Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheldacanonsarea

“Fucking shit.” Andy breathed out when her back hit the mattress. Her heart was beating fast, her lungs were practically begging for air and she was sweating from head to toe. “I think you dislocated my hips.” She almost gasped for air after saying those few words. Her chest was raising and lowering so fast that she wondered if it was about to explode somehow. “Did you ever had cramps at your tongue?” Andy sticked her tongue out and cross-eyed to try to look at it.

Miranda chuckled softly by her side, clearly amused by the woman’s rambling. She was laying on her side, holding her head up with one hand, supporting her weight with her elbow. “I hope you can recover from it.” She ran her other hand up and down the woman’s stomach, watching in awe as goosebumps ran at the soft skin.

“Already?!” Andrea almost screamed in shock. “You want to do it again already?”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “You can have a break if you need.” Miranda turned her body and got out of bed. She didn’t bother to put her robe or slid some clothes. Andrea had clearly saw her naked before and she was in her own house, she could wear or not wear anything she wanted.

Andrea groaned from her spot in bed, watching as the woman’s perfect body crossed the room to reach the bathroom. “You’re going to be the death of me, woman!” She shouted to Miranda’s back.

Miranda looked over her shoulder with a side smile that screamed ‘SEXY’. Andy moaned, dropping her head back to her pillow, and shook her head. She waited for the woman to come back since she still couldn’t move her legs - she wasn’t joking, her hips were killing her. Miranda had thrusted against her so hard, and she had fucked her so restless, that she wondered if her thighs and hips were going to have bruises in the morning. If Miranda’s ass and the back of her thighs got bruises from their fucking, Andy would lose her mind. How hot was that?

Andy realized the other woman was taking a bit longer than she was expecting, so she decided to check – maybe start some shower sex, if she’s lucky. She threw her legs to the side, groaning in pain when her muscles started to burn, but managed to get up. Andy had reached the bathroom door when Miranda stormed out of it, almost knocking her over in the process.

“I need to go back to Runway.” The editor declared in a rush, already entering her big closet to search for new clothes.

“What?” Andy’s brain was still kind of foggy.

“Apparently, my staff is too dumb to follow simple orders.” Miranda was mad. Too mad. The bad type of mad. Usually, when she was pissed off, having sex would help her out – and it would be completely mind blowing for both. But when she got too mad, Miranda hated to be touched, so Andy knew all chances of a second – forth, actually – round was out of the table.

“It’s the middle of the night.” Andy looked at the alarm in the bedside table and frowned. It was just past 10pm. Were they really fucking for four hours?!

“Very nicely observed, Andrea. Do you have any other helpful observation to share with class?” Andy waited, with a grimace, until Miranda emerged from her closet, already looking appologetic. “It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.” The woman still had to say the words ‘I’m sorry’, but it was close enough.

Andy nodded and ran a hand through her messy hair. “I’ll go with you.”

“Why?”

The brunette shrugged, already pulling her clothes back on. “To keep you company. Besides, this house is too big, I hate to be here alone.”

* * *

And because she had this fantasy of fucking Miranda inside her office, but she didn’t said it until they got there.

The second Miranda had entered her office, before she could even turn on the lights, Andy had turned her around and pinned her against her table, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her hands quickly started to pull blouses out of pants and they were out of breath quickly.

“Andrea, what are you doing?” Miranda asked breathless when the younger woman decided to attack her neck with nibbles.

“Do you have any idea how many times I thought about this? Fucking you in your office? At your table?” Andy pulled her own shirt up and threw it somewhere behind Miranda’s desk. “There’s no one but us here. It’s the perfect time.”

Miranda wanted to say no. She really did. She had never allowed any of her husbands to even enter her office, but there she was, leaning her head back so Andrea could have a better acess to leave hickeys all over her skin. Miranda wished she was strong enough to drow the line about personal and work, say that the office was out of limits for them to fuck, but, if she was going to be honest with herself, she had also thought about it a hundreds of times.

“If we’re going to do this...” Miranda moaned when Andrea cupped her left boop under her bra. “We will have to do this my way.”

“And what’s your way?”

The editor pushed Andrea away by her shoulders, leading the way so the girl could walk backwards, until the back of the brunette’s knees hit the back of the couch in the corner. The younger woman fell on the soft cushions with a huff and a moan, and watched with bright chocolate eyes when Miranda started to remove her clothes. Miranda never thanked anyone before, but she wanted to send a flower basket to the person who turned the couch to the wall, back facing the door and the rest of her office. Maybe one of the cleaning staff moved it to clean and forgot it that way, but Miranda was not going to wonder about that now.

She had really almost no space to walk around the couch since it was so close to the wall, but she managed to stand there to look down at Andrea with a smirk. “My way...” She started, running her fingers tips at Andrea’s black bra. “Is fucking you, right here.”

“Not your desk?” Andy managed to ask, even if her mind was already turning into a pudding.

“In my desk too.” Miranda agreeded with a nod. “In my chair, in my bathroom.” She pulled the black bra away suddenly, causing a gasp from Andy. With one boob released from the material, she rolled the nipple with her index finger, not applying enough pressure. “At your desk.” She pinched the nipple, hard. “At the floor. At the elevator. In the backseat of my car.” Andy moaned loudly. “But let’s start with this couch.”

“We can use the elevador in our way out.” Andy prompted quickly.

Miranda chuckled. “Let’s see if you will still want it after I’m done with you.”

The brunette squeezed her thighs together, trying to find some relief, any relief, but finding nothing. “I brough something for us to use. Is in my purse.”

Two minutes later, with the red translucid fake cock burried deep inside her, Andy praised herself for thinking about grabbing it before following Miranda outside her house. She loved fucking Miranda with a strap-on, but having the woman fucking her with it was something out of this world. Andy was so wet that the noise of the dildo slidding inside her cunt was echoing all around the room – it could probably be heard from the other side of the building. She didn’t cared.

“Oh, fuck, Miranda.” Andy had wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist and just then she realized she hadn’t removed her heels before they started this. Considering Miranda didn’t even removed her pants entirely, it didn’t mattered either. “You fuck me so good.”

The editor loved to hear her say those things, she knew. “You’re so wet for me, Andrea.”

“For you.” Andy agreeded, throwing her head back when the cock hit a place inside of her that shot a new wave of pleasure through her body. “Only you. Only you, Miranda, only you and no one else.”

It made Miranda hasten her movements. She grabbed Andy’s hips with one hand, managing to raise her ass out of the couch and bringing them even closer, without stoping her hips from fucking Andy senseless. The small change made her fake cock go even deeper, hitting her cervix just the right way.

“Oh, fuck.” Andy was close. She was so close. She could feel her toes starting to curl and the fire inside her belly growing. “Miranda, I’m-“

Before she could finish her warning, the editor put a hand against her mouth, shutting her up, and stoped her movements all together. Andy whined against the palm, but Miranda quickly squeezed her hand tighter at her mouth. “Shh.” She demanded.

It took Andy a couple of seconds to understand, but she finally heard the distant sound of heels hitting the floor. Her eyes widened and she looked at Miranda in a silent question, clearly scared. No one knew they were together and, even if they did, it would make no good to have an employee find them fucking at Miranda’s office late at night.

“Calm down and stay quiet. They will leave soon.” Miranda didn’t took the hand out of her mouth and Andy was greatful. She didn’t thought she was able to keep quiet right now, she wanted to ask so many questions.

The heels started getting closer and closer, until they could hear it just outside Miranda’s office. There was the distinct noise of drawers and a keyboard, and they exchanged a look. Considering the only other person who had a desk just outside was currently kind of busy, it had to be Miranda’s first assistant, Emily.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Miranda thought out loud, feeling quite mad for being disturbed.

The Book, Andrea reminded. Miranda had returned because the Art Department called her to inform that there was a problem with the digital edition of the Book and they couldn’t send her like she asked. So she decided to go back and grab the fisical version, because God forbid her to go one night without looking at it. Someone must have warned Emily too and she had decided to come get the Book before Miranda could ask her to do it.

Well, she sure choose the wrong day to be proactive.

Andy snapped back to reality when Miranda squeezed her hip with her free hand. She looked up at blue eyes and shrivered when she noticed the evil grin in the editor’s face. She was either about to fire someone or... “Stay quiet.”

Like Andy could stay quiet. Miranda started moving her hips again, much slower than before, almost like a torture. She was careful not to cause any noise that could expose them, so she couldn’t return her movements from before. Instead, she lowered her lips to hold a hard nipple between her teeth. Miranda was glad she was able to multitask and that she could keep her hand in place to muffle the cry Andrea let go with the new sensations.

Her other hand slid down between their bodies until Miranda found the younger woman’s clit, applying pressure to it. Andy blucked her hips, but the silver haired woman managed to keep her pinned down at the couch. Her palm catch another cry and a deep moan.

“Shh.” She whispered, blowing at the nipple for a second, before moving to the other one. “Be quiet.”

Andy had no idea why that was so hot, but the whole scenario made her twice more wet than before. She squeezed her eyes shut when her back arched. Miranda tried to increase her speed, but Andy’s wet cunt started making too much noise, so she had to slow down again. Andy wanted to cry in frustration, the slow rhythm driving her crazy, almost over the edge, but not there yet.

Just when she started to feel close again, the heels returned. Much closer now. Much closer. Miranda stoped again and raised her head to try to see without being seeing. Before she could peek over the back of the couch, the light inside her office went to life and they were showered by light and froze completely.

Andy was terrified, too shocked and scared to think about what to do if Emily saw them there. They were just there, in the corner, fucking in the couch no one else is allowed to touch. If Emily just looked to her side, she would probably be able to see them. She must’ve heard them, that’s why she decided to walk inside, isn’t?

Finally, the heels started again, but they didn’t go to the other direction. Nope. It was going even more inside the office. The Art Department had left the Book at the glass table. Fuck, Andy wanted to punch someone in the face out of frustration.

Suddenly, Miranda moved her hips again, slidding deep inside of Andrea once more. The brunette battled against a moan, only rolling her eyes to the back of her head when she felt the thumb drawing small circles around her clit. Miranda leaned over, placing her hot lips against the shell of her ear.

“Shh.” It was so low that Andy thought she might have imagined it.

It was wrong. They were getting caught, for sure. Emily would see them and shit would hit the fan. God, why was that making her wetter?

Emily had reached the table when Miranda thrusted back inside harder, hitting a sweet spot inside of her at the same time she pinched her clit. Andy’s legs started to tramble and, out of despair, she sank her teeth in Miranda’s hand to stop herself from screaming. Miranda kept moving, always slow and torturous, prolonging her orgasm until Emily had walked away again. The lights were turned off and darkeness went down on them again.

Andy held it until Emily’s heels started to fade in the hallway to cry out a small moan. Miranda was still stimulating her clit and her movements started to get hard and fast again. The elevador ding reached her ear and she had the piece of mind to wait ten more seconds, to be sure the door was closed, before she moaned loudly, releasing Miranda’s hand in the process. Andy felt her belly twist and the heat go down all the way to her pussy, she felt like she was about to explode somehow.

And she did. When her second orgasm hit her, before the first one had even warn off, Andy’s cunt released wet juices all over Miranda’s fake cock, their thighs and stomachs, dripping down to the couch and creating a puddle under her ass. Since Miranda wasn’t looking like she was going to stop, Andy had to push her away with her shaky hands, shaking her head.

“Please, no more.” She begged. Miranda flipped her clit one last time, causing her to squirt again, before removing the dildo from inside her and letting go of the hard bund of nerves between her swollen lips. “Oh, God.” Andy cried out, legs still shaking.

The editor, feeling quite proud of herself, looked down between their bodies, enjoying the vision that greeted her. “That good, huh?”

“Shut up.” Andy slapped her arm, but her limps were still mushy. “It’s not the first time you made me do it, you can take that grin out of your face.”

Miranda chuckled softly, placing a gentle kiss at Andrea’s cheek. “Did I put your hips back into place?”

“You’re impossible, I swear.” Andy moaned when the editor slid of her and got up, pulling her pants back up without taking the strap-on off herself. “We’re so taking this couch back with us.”

Miranda arched one eyebrow at her. “Right now? I thought you said we could use the elevator in our way back.”

Yeah, they could take the couch tomorrow.


End file.
